The present disclosure relates to computer systems, methods and program products, and in particular, to mashup application development.
Mashup applications are increasingly being used for computer software application development. A mashup application is a software application that uses and combines data, presentation or functionality from two or more sources or other software applications to create new applications. Mashup applications may use situational data that may be created, for example, from social network or other situational data or software application. Mashup creating tools may be provided as part of a Platform as a Service (PaaS) cloud computing service that provides a computing platform and a Software as a Service (SaaS). In contrast with conventional application development by a programmer or other Information Technology (IT) professional, mashup applications generally require less programming skills. Mashup application development tools support visual wiring of graphical user interfaces, widgets, services and components together, for quick development by an end user, to produce enriched results.